


Good Night

by cuddlekylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Kylo has no sense of personal space, Rey doesn't mind, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlekylo/pseuds/cuddlekylo
Summary: Months after parting from Kylo Ren on Crait, Rey finds herself getting the best nights sleep of her life -- but when she wakes in the morning and discovers why, she's rather shocked.AKA Kylo Ren has no sense of personal space.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my second work of fanfiction that I have posted. I am still trying to find my groove with writing and the only way to do so is to well, write. I hope you all enjoy this, the link to the fan art that inspired this work is linked in the end notes!
> 
> Also, I apologize for the fact that I can't write smut well. I tried.

For the first time since being on base, away from _him _, Rey sleeps peacefully through the night. She has no nightmares for once, no flashbacks of being stuck in the harsh Jakku desert, struggling to survive. There are no dreams of a snapping rope followed by a long fall down a shaft of a downed Star Destroyer: a fall which broke her leg and nearly caused her to die from starvation. Rey does not see a ship leaving her behind, nor a faceless man and woman giving her to Unkar Plutt for drinking money. Rey doesn’t even see the horribly upsetting look on Kylo Ren’s face when she shuts the door of the _Falcon _on him, leaving his offer to join him in ruling the galaxy behind. These are just some of dreams that have plagued her sleep every night since she first left Jakku. It’s been months since the battle on Crait, the Resistance is still on the run, but for whatever reason, Rey sleeps without any disturbances through the night.____

____Another new experience is that Rey feels warm. It’s a comfortable warmth, one the girl accustomed to a harsh heat hasn’t felt in a long time. The planet the Resistance is shacked up on -- Rey never bothered to learn the name, they wouldn’t be here long -- is cold and the heating units never work properly, much to her disappointment. For desert grown Rey, the low temperatures are unwelcome and always make sleep hard. This night, however, Rey is more than ready to open her arms to the newfound heat that envelops her as she sleeps._ _ _ _

____Without opening her eyes, Rey knows that sunlight streams in through the window to her room. Luckily, the General likes her enough to give her her own private quarters -- she still is not used to having so many people around and doubts she would be able to share quarters with a stranger. Rey is a creature of habit and for her, solitude is something ingrained into her being. Rey sighs contently and rolls over away from the wall towards the sun. That is when she barely registers something, _an arm _she thinks, slide from her body. Rey goes stiff. Slowly, she opens her eyes and to her terror, is met with the face of Kylo Ren. He is awake and judging from the groggy smile he gives her, hasn’t been for long.___ _ _ _

______Rey’s first instinct is to scream. Her second is to call her lightsaber to her hand. It flies past Kylo’s head, into her hand. She points it at him but doesn’t ignite it, for fear of putting a hole in the wall. Mentally, Rey smacks herself. She knows that he isn’t _actually _in her bed. It’s the damn bond.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well good morning to you, too,” Kylo says, adjusting his position and burrowing into the blankets. He’s shirtless and Rey can see the long scar running from his face, down his neck, and onto his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What are you doing in my bed” Rey grits out. Kylo, the asshole that he is, only raises an eyebrow at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Me, in your bed? No, can’t be. I’m pretty sure I’m still in mine,” he blinks several times, “There we go, now I’m in yours” he says, the start of a grin on his face, humor laced in his morning voice. His words are deep and much to her disapproval, a blush forms on her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get. Out” Rey says through clenched teeth. He ignores her, yawns and turns on his back. He throws his arms behind his head and at the movement, the blankets fall down his chest. Rey’s blush deepens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know, that’s the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had. Judging from your snores and drool on my arm, you slept well, too” he smirks. Rey sits up and moves to hit him when there is a knock at her door. She freezes, eyes darting from the door to Kylo. In the morning light, his hair tousled and sleeps still in his eyes, Rey can’t deny that Kylo Ren is rather attractive. His features are rather unique, not what one would typically think of handsome, but the thought crosses Rey’s mind and then there’s another knock at her door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Rey, you in there, sweetheart?” Poe’s voice calls through the door. Kylo’s smirk falls into a frown. He disappears from her bed. She falls back onto her pillow, quickly moves to the middle of the bed and then uses the force to open the door to Poe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The next three nights are possibly the worst she’s ever experienced, sleep rarely coming to her. She lays awake for hours on end and when she does sleep, it is never very deep and is laced with her worst nightmares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kylo Ren returns to her the fourth night. She’s already in bed, has been for hours and is only slightly surprised when he shows up next to her. With dark bags under his eyes, he hasn’t been sleeping well, either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What are you doing here” Rey mumbles. Kylo only scowls at her. _So he’s jealous _, Rey thinks. Whatever it is though, she knows that Kylo is the reason she hasn’t been sleeping.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It was a nickname, Ren. We aren’t together and never will be. So, stop your worrying and go to sleep.” At her statement, Kylo lets out a relieved sigh. He closes his eyes, nestling into the pillow. “Somewhere else” she adds. He doesn’t budge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Preferring to take defeat over losing more sleep, Rey closes her eyes and rolls onto her side. She’s just about fallen asleep when she feels Kylo softly scoot closer to her. He slides his arm around her body and over her chest, pulling her close to him. She feels his naked chest pressed against her shoulder, bare from the tank top she wears. Rey prepares to pull away from him -- allowing him to even be here is too much -- when a wave of contentment rolls over her. It occurs to her this is how they probably slept several days ago when they both finally got a good night’s rest. The contentment is projected from Ren. Instead, Rey relaxes, drifting quickly into a peaceful sleep. Rey doesn’t even stop to think about how comfortable she feels in the arms of the enemy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kylo coming to her best quickly becomes an every night occurrence. Sometimes they talk about their lives, huddled close together under the sheets. To her surprise, he tells her about his childhood, about Ben Solo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She learns through his words and memories that Ben was a terribly lonely child. His mother was rarely home due to Senator business. While he was still a little boy, she would take him with her. The other members of the Senate loved little Ben Solo, fussy as he was. She stopped doing this when he turned five. Initially, he was too preoccupied playing with toys and C-3PO to notice, but soon, he cried hard when she left, not wanting to be alone with the voice in his head. Leia dismissed his cries about this voice as a figment of his imagination and would leave for hours, only coming home after her son was in bed. When Ben turned six and the voice in his head got worse, Han Solo left and only returned on special occasions. It was also at this time that Ben began to use the force and Leia’s concerns only strengthened. By the time he was nine and he could mostly fend for himself, his parents left him. Leia, ignoring Han’s protests, sent their son away to train with Luke not long after. Although Rey was on her own from what she thinks was five, she feels bad for Kylo. For Ben._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On the night he first tells her of his past, he weeps. Kylo had started the story strong, an edge to his voice. As he progressed, his eyes filled with tears. Soon, the mighty Kylo Ren, the great Supreme Leader, sobbed uncontrollably. At this point he began to replay his entire childhood up until the night of the massacre at Luke’s temple through memories, allowing Rey into his mind. She held on tight to him, rubbing her hand through his hair, her other one up and down his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They fell asleep that night -- Kylo’s head on Rey’s chest, her arms wrapped around him -- holding each other tighter than ever before. As Rey begins, she thinks she hears him say he loves her. Heart racing, she leans her head against his and falls asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Three months into sharing a best and their secrets, the tension becomes too much for Kylo Ren. They had kissed many times and felt each other’s bodies. Although there was a burning fire behind their kisses and their touches, the encounters tended to be awkward and would end as quickly as they had started. Rey blamed the fact that Kylo was there in the bond and not physically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Waiting up for him one night, Rey is startled by a knock on her window. Cautiously, she gets out of bed, heading towards the noise. She reaches out for Kylo in her mind, only to find he has blocked himself off from her. Quietly Rey opens her window and falls backward as a large, cloaked figure jumps into her room. She is fully prepared to ignite her saber through the intruder’s heart when he grabs out for her and pulls her to him. Immediately she drops her lightsaber, throwing her arms around Kylo. She’s too busy finally being held by him to consider how he found their base, let alone how he snuck in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pulls away, pushing his hood off his head and onto his shoulders. Without thinking, Rey grabs his face, pressing her lips to his. Kylo slides his arms down her body, grips her waist and pulls her tightly against his chest. As the kiss begins to deepen, Rey pulls slightly away. Kylo tries to follow, but Rey stops him by putting her hands on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How’d you get here,” she breathes, Kylo crowding her towards her bed. He reaches for the hem of her nightshirt and against better judgment, she lets him pull it over her. She stands shirtless, Kylo’s eyes drinking over her and repeats her question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I always know where you are, Rey. You know that” his whispers, capturing her lips in his in a heated kiss. He gently pushes her onto her bed, removes his boots, cloak, and tunic, before following her down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To Kylo, with the moonlight gleaming through the window onto Rey’s face, she looks like an angel. He gently presses his weight onto her, leaning onto his arm. He presses his lips to hers once more and Rey opens up to him. Snaking her hands into his hair, Rey pulls him closer to her. Kylo slowly trails one hand down her body. He stops at her breast, grabbing it in his hand and squeezing gently. Rey releases a moan into his mouth and Kylo’s hand begins to trail farther down her torso._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stops when he comes to the mound of her sex and palms her through her night shorts. Kylo tugs on them, pulling away from her lips to look for her approval. Rey nods her hand, lifting her hips up so that he can pull her pants down her legs. Doing this causes Rey to press against Kylo’s erection. The friction draws a growl from his throat and he grinds his hips against Rey, pushing her into the bed. Kylo slides his hand up Rey’s thigh, fingers grazing her folds. At the same time, Rey reaches towards the bulge in his pants, gripping him to the best of her ability and squeezing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shoving Rey’s panties aside, Kylo hesitantly slides two fingers into Rey, pushing them in and out several times. To Kylo’s pleasure, she is dripping for him and he grins. She lets out a moan and her back arches off the bed. Quickly, Kylo pulls Rey’s underwear off and then removes the rest of his clothing. Settling back in between her thighs, he lines the head of his cock up with her entrance. Briefly, Rey slips her hand between the two, pumping her small fingers up and down his length, before slowly guiding him back towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Have you ever done this before, Rey?” he says, study her face. She bites her lip, turning him on more than he already is, before she shakes her head no. Kylo can tell she’s nervous, but he is too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Me, neither” he assures her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Rey’s heart thumps quickly in her chest and she’s sure Kylo can hear it from his position above her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kylo, you’re not going to hurt me” she whispers when he still hesitates to push into her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Rey -” he’s cut off when she pushes him over and onto his back. She rolls over him, straddles his lap and before Kylo can comprehend what is going on, she's sliding down his cock. Kylo throws his head back against the pillow and groans.  When her thighs come to rest on his hips and he’s fully buried inside of her, she pulls herself up slightly and pauses. Rey’s eyes screw shut and she lets out what Kylo thinks is a mix between a whimper and a moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Rey, are you okay?” he asks, hands on her hips, ready to pull her off. She slaps him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Adjusting,” she lets out. She slides back down him and then begins to move her hips in circular motions. Rey then pulls herself up and down and Kylo can’t resist the urge to buck into her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not going to last long,” he grits out, as Rey continues to bounce on his lap. Knowing his orgasm is close, her’s closer, Kylo flips Rey over and back onto the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His hips snap to hers, pushing her up the bed. Rey grabs her sheets with one hand and drags her nails down Kylo’s back with the other, warmth pooling in her belly. He rests his weight on one arm and grips the durasteel headboard of Rey’s bed with his free hand. Kylo thrusts hard into her, Rey gasping for breath and he lets out a series of grunts. Rey slides her fingers between the two, rubbing furiously at her clit and her orgasm hits her hard. Kylo begins to lose his rhythm and not long after Rey, he hits his peak. Rey gasps slightly at the ropes of his come shooting into her, the warm feeling sticking to her thighs. Kylo snaps his hips hard into her several more times, before kissing her hard on the lips and pulling out of her. He flops over onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She rolls onto her side and looks at him, trailing her fingers up and down his chest, tracing his scars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you real?” she holds her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes,” he pulls her to his chest, “You’re not alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Neither are you,” she lets out. She knows this is their declaration of love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: cuddlekylo
> 
> Fan art that inspired this work: https://kawaii-khwan-chan.tumblr.com/post/168705035592/good-morning


End file.
